Vengeances
by Laryna6
Summary: VL, for Gryff. Two ships pass on a dark night. Vergil and Lady consider each other during the intro to Mission 19.


Disclaimer: I don't own Devil May Cry.

Also, I seem to have written Yaoi, because I hadn't in a while. Dante/Doppelganger up on aff dot net and my lj, for the Holiday Fanfiction Contest. Even though I'm not really into DMC yaoi, and support Dante/Nevan. shrugs

This isn't for the contest, this is because Gryff likes the pairing. Hope you like it too.

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\

The steps neared the corner and paused.

A heavy, booted tread. Not a demon, it would have attacked her by now.

But she didn't need logic to figure out who it was. Her heart clenched.

First Dante, and now Vergil. What would he say?

He'd batted her aside so easily during the fight she'd tried unsuccessfully to join. She knew Dante was right, she wasn't in their league, she wasn't enough.

Somehow, she'd known he was Vergil.

Why hadn't she thought the other one, Dante, was the one her father had been talking about? She hadn't known his name then.

Dante just… didn't seem like the type to possess anyone. Brash, young… calm, collected, here and a demon. It had been easy to tell they were brothers.

And he'd looked at her with calm, collected appraisal after batting her lightly out of the way. Almost as though he didn't want to hurt her.

Probably he just didn't care enough to put more effort into it, she told herself.

"Is that what you think? Foolish girl."

His words had put doubt in her heart when even Dante trying to save her life hadn't.

Only a few seconds pause, and then he started walking again. She didn't look to see if he was watching her. She didn't like the way she wanted him to be watching her.

She looked up when he passed her, without stopping or altering his pace. Watched his back as he went through the door.

To help Dante, to free her father, when she wasn't enough to.

Her father had tricked him too, tricked all of them.

She sat there in the library, head on her knees. She didn't have Kalina Ann anymore. If a demon came… she really didn't care.

He'd looked so noble. Like a knight. A dark knight.

"I expected nothing less from the devil's descendants," her father had said. Dante had said they were Sparda's children. It was hard to think of Dante as a son of Sparda, he was too immature.

Vergil… she believed it. Knew it.

He looked heroic.

"You want to know why the spell didn't break, hmm Vergil?" That… insane clown. Which couldn't be her father. The concept made her head hurt.

Dante had confirmed it. But she still couldn't believe it of him. He must have had a reason! If Dante was good, then he had to be!

…why did he have to be?

He reminded her of her father, …before. Smart, cultured…

Beautiful. They were both so handsome. Handsome devils.

She groaned.

And hoped she hadn't been tricked again.

She should get up instead of waiting for demons to find her here.

She should follow them to where her father was.

Vergil had been the one to try to kill her father, not Dante, she realized.

She wanted to at least watch them kill her father.

Stupid _Mary_. Vergil's probably gone to do some… evil demonly plan.

Even if he had joined her and Dante in trying to kill fa… Arkham before the platform had risen.

"It's time for the clown to bow out, Arkham." He had been betrayed just as much as her, she could tell.

Not that she'd been good at telling lately.

"Good girl, pure and innocent."

She just didn't know anymore. Human or devil… who was good, what was right… she was out of her depth, she should stay here and wait for Dante.

Maybe she could catch up to Vergil if she went now.

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\

He reached the corner and paused. It was that woman.

Mary, Arkham's daughter, the one with the ridiculous weapon. But then, humans couldn't really use swords properly. Humans were weak.

"You have grown weak. Even I can do… this to you!"

No, they'd both weakened themselves climbing this tower. Dante had come this way before him.

Well, he had rolled off that ledge when the platform rose to avoid the debris.

And to avoid Dante and that woman.

He'd never been so embarrassed. Having his sword caught! In front of his brother!

He only hoped Dante didn't understand the significance of that.

His sword caught by a _clown_. In front of his brother and that foolish human woman, intruding where she didn't belong.

"Looks like we have an uninvited guest."

He'd called _her_ the foolish one. She was a human, she shouldn't be expected to know any better. He'd worked with Arkham for a year, he should have known better. He was the true demon here.

He was the one who needed Sparda's power to fight the true enemy, the one Dante probably didn't know existed. The _fool_. Refusing to take his power.

There should have been one child.

"What about you? You're an incomplete being as well."

He almost snarled at the memory. Poisonous human emotions. He cursed his weak mother, who had cared for Dante more. The more human child.

Foolish human girl.

Why was he waiting here, as though he cared that he had been shamed in front of her?

He walked forward, only sneaking one glance. She looked dejected.

Perhaps his brother had managed to talk sense into her. She had no place in this fight. She was weak and would only get herself killed. Not that he cared.

It angered him that Dante did.

Weak human emotions.

She didn't have that ridiculous gun anymore. She had probably given it to Dante.

He only cared because Dante was weighing himself done with _another_ human weapon.

He was better than that. Cool, calm, collected and in control. Even if he had lost control of this.

He walked right by her and through the door without altering his pace or looking at her again. She didn't dare to mock him, though he could feel her gaze on his back.

It didn't matter to him.

Nothing mattered except gaining the full power of Sparda and defeating Mundus.

"And without strength you cannot protect anything."

Dante was the one who wanted to protect. Vergil didn't regard anything as worth protecting. He wanted to avenge.

As that girl wanted to avenge her mother.

She was too weak to do it. He wouldn't be. He would defeat Mundus as his father had.

His pace was quickening.

Well, that was reasonable. He didn't want Dante to have all the glory, after all. Not that the battle with Arkham was important. Even if he had defeated Vergil, it was that devil Jester's plan. He had dealt with Jester.

A human, with Sparda's power? He would not be able to control it.

He would kill him.

Only scum killed the helpless.

"Knowing this, I thought you'd be more useful to me."

He'd tried to use Arkham. He'd_ been_ used.

Age and guile beats youth and skill?

Not for long.

"Try me," she had said, vaulting up from a wound that should have left her helpless. Humans and their low pain tolerances. Pitiful. Most of them.

She reminded him of his mother.

She would die the same way if he did not defeat Mundus.

Not that he cared. He was a perfect devil, even if he was only halfblood and had these pesky emotions he had to work so hard to surpress.


End file.
